Heart on a String
by Shinoda Senshi
Summary: Cody is a good Pet. Completely devoted to his Master. In return, his Master bestows upon a priceless gift. A string of beads. One bead for every night they've shared. *Warning: Contains m/m slash* For IsidoraAngst.


**Heart on a String**

Somehow, Cody managed to hide it. Four hours out in public. Surrounded by fans and sitting beside his fellow Superstars. Signing posters and pictures. Standing beside those lucky few able to get their photograph taken beside the magnetic Cody Rhodes. All those blinding flashes had him seeing little blue dots. He used the slight discomfort as a distraction to take his mind off the fact that he had the hardest dick since his teenage years.

No amount of shifting made it better. In fact, gyration of any sort made it throb all the more. Cody made certain to keep some prop in front of his crotch whenever he was not seated. Hiding an erection was difficult even around friends. How could be explain one popping up at an autograph signing?

Simple enough.

John Cena.

As a grinning young boy around the age of eight slid a glossy photograph in front of Cody, he did his best not to think about the man. Not an easy feat considering the fact that every wiggle in his chair brought that dimpled face to his mind. Still, Cody managed to sign the picture and shake the kid's hand without giving himself away.

The trick was to sit absolutely still. Not to let anything rub against anything else. He had to pick a position and try to stay that way. However, even the slight shift forward to shake the boy's hand caused his concentration to absolutely shatter. Cody swallowed a gasp as the beads moved inside him. A change in their configuration caused them to rub against the sensitive walls of his canal. One particularly devious bead pressed on his prostate and poor Cody feared his near eruption was written all over on his face.

He showed restraint because he must. There were rules to be followed. Only his Master could remove the beads. Only his Master could let him come. Until then, Cody suffered with a smile on his face.

Four long hours later and the last fan finally walked out the door. As his colleagues conversed around him, Cody's mind was bent on one thing. On one purpose.

Being alone with his Master.

He turned down invitations to go out for a bite to eat or a drink or whatever else they babbled about. Cody couldn't bring himself to pay attention.

His pulse and breath quickened as a familiar face appeared at the door. His Master had come to collect him. Licking his lips, Cody called upon his well of restraint. Fought the urge to leap up and run to the door. His eyes darted to those around him. No one else seemed to notice the new arrival. Theirs was a secret relationship. Cody did not dare speak of it to anyone. None of his friends or coworkers would understand. Mention having a Master and people tended to jump to all kinds of conclusions.

Hands shaking slightly, Cody gathered his belongings. Every step that led him closer to the man he desired also threatened to bring about his ruin. Even the minutest movement of the beads made his cock twitch. His saving grace was focusing on the smiling man on the other side of the glass door.

"Good thing I parked right at the curb." John held the door open as Cody stepped through. "You look about to burst." He placed a hand on Cody's back and led him to the car. With a delightful and devilish twinkle in his eyes, he asked, "What do you say, Pet? Did you come yet?"

"No, Sir." Cody was a good Pet. He would not disappoint his Master. "Not until you tell me to."

They did not speak during the entire car ride. Words were unnecessary. At every stop light, John gently stroked Cody's cheek. Cody leaned into the touch as his Master's fingers traced his lips. He had gone so long without that special kind of attention and now that he was within the man's grasp, time seemed to stand still. Minutes stretched to an unbearable length. Cody's head slammed back against the headrest when John suddenly cupped his crotch. Strong fingers stroked him through the thin material of his pants. As ordered, Cody wore nothing beneath them. His Master demanded quick and easy access.

Need overriding reason, Cody whimpered softy. "Please, Sir…"

While his Master was good and kind, caring for Cody as no other had before, the poor Pet knew he would find no release until John reached complete satisfaction. He would watch Cody squirm and listen to him beg, but do nothing to end his suffering. According to his Master, he was the most beautiful when on the brink. Cody had no choice but to wait.

The hotel lobby was blessedly empty by the time they arrived. Cody wanted to run to the elevator, but the hand wrapped around his wrist kept him at his Master's side. They walked sedately, taking their sweet time. Cody was forced to keep that pace. Even once the elevators were in sight, he could not rush ahead. By the time John pressed the button to call down the elevator, Cody was near his breaking point.

His heart beat faster as they stepped inside. With their room being on the second floor, they would reach it in a matter of minutes. Then they'd be alone. Naked, too, because they rarely wore clothes when together. His Master would remove the beads and _finally_ grant him his release.

Once on the elevator, John pressed the buttons for every floor but the one they were on. The buttons lit up and the doors slid shut.

Cody simply stared at the lit up buttons. Each one like a dagger to his heart. It was all so incomprehensible. So he did what he knew he shouldn't. Questioned his Master. Desperation drove him to it. "_Why?_" His voice was soft and utterly pathetic. He blinked back the tears that threatened to rise. Why was his Master being so cruel?

"Because I want to." John pressed him back against the wall. Asserting his dominance. Always in charge. Constantly in control. "We get there when I'm ready, Pet. Not a moment sooner."

They stood chest to chest. Cody avoided his Master's gaze. His eyes focused on the lips inches away. Such a short distance. All he had to do was lean forward and they would be on him. So tempting… It went against their agreement to take such liberties. The punishment for such an act was severe. Cody did not fear physical pain. Rather it was the threat of being separated from his Master that kept Cody in check. He would not risk being sent away front John's side.

"Did you miss me, Pet?"

Cody promptly answered. "Yes, Sir."

A satisfied smile spread across John's face. "Would you like a present?"

The best gift his Master could give was the immediate removal of the beads. Cody knew that was not likely to happen in the elevator. Eyes still focused on the mouth in front him, Cody said, "Yes, Sir."

John traced the edge of Cody's jaw with his fingertips before firmly grasping his chin. Eyes sliding shut, he made the final distance between them disappear. Graced Cody with the gentle press of his lips. A light kiss that left his Pet breathing heavily. Cody fought the urge to surge forward. He longed to feel more. Taste more. To be invaded by his Master's tongue and give himself over completely. His Master was his world. And every time John took him in his arms and loved him until tears ran down his cheeks, that world grew a little bit brighter.

They rode up and back down in solitude. No one boarded the elevator. Due to their extended luck, Cody was able to have John's lips on him the entire time.

At long last, they got off at their floor and walked towards their room. Their sanctuary. Where they would hide themselves away until supper time. Then John would either order room service or take out. Anything that delivered. So they wouldn't have to put on more than their bathrobes. After eating came more loving until they were utterly spent. Then Cody would curl up beside his Master, resting his head on John's chest until sleep finally claimed him.

First things first. Those damn beads had to come out.

Once in the room, Cody waited for instructions. As badly as he wanted to tear his clothes off, his Master had to give permission. He could not act on his own. John circled him like a shark. His roaming eyes missed nothing. Looked Cody over in a manner that could only be called possessive. Cody belonged to him and him alone.

"How do you like the present I gave you this morning?" John referred to the string of beads currently in Cody's ass. Placed there by him hours earlier as his Pet, fresh from the shower, laid naked across the bed.

The memory of his Master holding his cheeks apart as he slowly pushed the beads deep inside made Cody's muscles clench around them. Their insertion had left him hard and his Master had left him wanting. Release denied, Cody had been forced to get dressed and go about his day as if nothing were the matter. Alone at last, Cody prayed his Master would not make him suffer much longer.

"They are wonderful, Sir, but…"

"But?" Amused, John raised an eyebrow. The circle he made around Cody grew smaller. "But what, Pet?"

Trembling slightly under his Master's ever watchful gaze, Cody continued, "But I would like them out now, Sir."

"Are they hurting you?" There was true concern in John's voice. He would never cause his Pet unwanted pain.

"No, Sir," Cody said, much to his Master's relief. "But I would feel so much better with you inside me instead of them."

John stopped circling. He stood in front of Cody. Cupped his chin and raised his head so he could look upon the smiling face of his Master. "I will give you everything you need and all the things you never thought to hope for. I deny you now only to increase your pleasure later. Never doubt how much I care for you."

Slowly, Cody was undressed. Piece by piece, his Master made him bare. For his eyes only. The spectators in the arena and the viewers at home received the brief privilege of viewing his practically perfect physique. John coveted his body. Owned every inch. It was his Master's hands that softly stroked his chest. His Master's lips raining feather light kisses on his shoulders. It was for that man alone that Cody trembled as the final piece of clothing was pushed down his hips.

The rush he felt as his hard cock sprang free nearly dropped Cody to his knees. The need inside him doubled. His Master had but to take him in his hand and the last of his resolve would evaporate. He struggled not to fall apart as those strong hands cupped his ass. The end of the string of beads was well within reach. So easy for his Master to pull out.

"Soon," John whispered, seemingly reading his Pet's mind. "Always so eager. That's what I love about you." He gifted Cody with another kiss as he slid a finger down the crack of that perfectly formed ass. He pulled away the moment he felt Cody pressed forward. Taking a step back, John said, "Undress me."

To remove his Master's clothes was a great honor. One Cody did not take lightly. No other man had such an exquisite form. Shoulders, chest, stomach. Cody absorbed it all as he took off John's shirt. He immediately dropped to his knees when it came time to undo his Master's pants. John, too, went bare beneath his jeans. At the sight of that beautiful cock, Cody nearly gave in to his urges. Just that morning, while kneeling under the warm spray of the shower, he'd had the pleasure of sliding that hard length between his lips. He had lovingly sucked his Master to completion. At that moment, with the dick of his dreams within reach, Cody craved another taste.

John knew his Pet better than any other. Read the desire burning in his eyes. Fingertips caressing Cody's cheek, he whispered, "You may kiss the tip. _Only_ kiss it. Your mouth is divine, Pet, but I will not allow any sucking."

"Yes, Sir." Cody obeyed. Body practically vibrating with pent up lust. He pressed his lips against the fiercely hot skin of the tip. He ached to do more. To run his tongue along the shaft. To force his Master deep down his throat and swallow him whole. Cody only kissed. Now was not the time to test his Master's patience. "Thank you, Sir."

Both stood in their naturally naked state. With nothing else in their way, nothing between himself and his Master but opportunity, Cody saw only one last obstacle. Those infernal beads. He turned wide, beseeching eyes on the one man that could grant his wish. A silent plea that was soon answered by John leading him to the bed.

"Bend over."

Heart racing, Cody did as he was told. Hands pressing into the mattress, he leaned forward. Now they had come to it. Now he would have relief. He wondered if his salvation would come swiftly. If his Master would remove he beads in one pull or draw out his frustrations.

He did not have to wait much longer. He felt the beads shift as his Master took hold of the string. Time seemed to stand still as the first one was slowly drawn out. Cody held his breath as it strained to be free of his body. Seconds later it popped out and he nearly collapsed from the pleasure of it. His knees threatened to go out from underneath him. The beads had felt peculiarly wonderful going in, but their coming out threatened to undo him entirely.

His Master continued to pull. By the time the fourth bead dislodged, Cody's arms were shaking. Barely able to support his own weight, he panted as if he had run a mile. There were more beads still left to be removed and he was not sure if he could stand it. However, until he received his Master's approval to come, he had no choice.

Cody's fingers gripped the sheets tight as the beads made a rapid escape. One after the other, in quick succession. Barely a breath between one leaving his body and the next. He cried out of a rhythm of _oh, god_ that matched each departure. Once the pace exceeded his ability to speak, Cody simply groaned. Loud and long, wishing he could wrap his hand around his throbbing dick and put an end to the ache inside him.

Once the final bead came free, Cody found himself unpleasantly empty. His opening twitched in response to the sudden evacuation. He had barely drawn a breath before his Master drove his dick deep. Buried himself to the hilt with a fierce swiftness that nearly rocked Cody off his feet. Speared to the core, with hardly any air in his lungs or preparation of his already sensitive tunnel, Cody's scream came out as a choked gasp. The violent intrusion sent his muscles clenching around his Master's cock. Already riding on the brink, Cody nearly tumbled over the edge.

"_Don't._" That single, severe word from the lips of his Master was all that kept Cody from erupting. He leaned forward as his Pet slumped completely onto the bed, his legs having finally given out. Strong hands on Cody's hips held him in place.

There was no escape from the endless need. His Master had spoken. He was forbidden. Tears rolled down his cheeks, unbidden, as Cody squeezed his eyes shut. The ache inside had blossomed into actual pain. To have relief within reach but be again denied was unbearable. The cruelty of it left Cody sobbing into the blankets. His want to please his Master overrode his desire to please himself.

John placed a soothing hand on the back of Cody's neck. "Hush, now. I'll get you there." The soft tone of his voice provided comfort as he gently rocked. Their bodies made subtle waves on the bed. "I always get you there. One stroke at a time."

His Master moved in sync with his breathing. Out on the exhale, in on the inhale. Again and again until Cody craved his next breath. He had taken it hard and fast on too many occasions to count, but this… This was a sensual symphony. His Master, the expert conductor, read Cody's body. Every rise and fall drawing a moan that was music to his ears. He increased the tempo to the point his favorite Pet gripped the sheets, only to slow it down again.

Accelerate.

Decelerate.

Over and over until…

"Now, Pet." John trailed his fingers down the valley of Cody's back. His voice barely audible above the squeak of the mattress springs and the rustle of the blankets. "Come for me, now."

Cody grew in a shaky breath. The floodgates opened. He poured out everything he had. His trust. His dedication. His love, that defied reason and definition. Tension graciously released, he moaned for his Master. "_John._"

"_Cody._"

Only then, during that blissful moment, that piece of perfection, did they allow the use of their proper names. They knew each other as intimately as possibly. No titles were needed.

There should have been applause. After a performance of such passion, there should have been an audience to appreciate it. In that room, there was only Cody and John. Sweat cooling on their skin, heartbeats winding down to normal, the two of them were enough.

More than enough.

John kissed the small of Cody's back, the spot where it swelled into the curve of his ass. "Glad I bought the beads. Tomorrow, we try out the vibrator."

**END**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> This story is dedicated to IsidoraAngst, who first suggested a John/Cody pairing. I don't think she realizes the monster she has created. Because there are more tales of Master and Pet still to come.


End file.
